The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The 802.11ah standard allows for wireless local access network (WLAN) ranges beyond what is provided by previous wireless standards. This is achieved by operating at sub 1-GHz bands with lower signal bandwidths.
In designing the 802.11ah standard, similar configuration parameters from previous wireless standards were used. This allows hardware manufactures to develop wireless devices which support not only the 802.11ah standard, but also previous wireless standards with similar hardware.
For example, similar long training field (LTF) parameters in the preamble symbols from the 802.11ac standard have been proposed in the 802.11ah standard. However, the chosen configuration parameters may cause issues in wireless devices when decoding packets at different signal bandwidths supporting the 802.11ah standard. For example, in certain situations, the LTF symbol within the preamble may not provide enough information to generate channel estimations for all tones in a wireless packet—such would prevent a receiver from decoding the wireless packet.